Un Ser Trascendente
by El Trascendente
Summary: Una pelea entre Yhwach e Ichigo diferente a la pelea de le historia original volverá a Ichigo un Ser Trascendente y le traerá nuevas aventuras y un nuevo romance con una dragona.
1. Prologo

**Un Ser Trascendente - Prologo**

Se podía ver como un joven peli-naranja se enfrentaba con sujeto con una gabardina y una extraña "capa" que cubría su cabeza, de color negro y con un diseño en el que se veían una gran cantidad de ojos

-Eres necio, aun sabiendo que puedo "ver" y "cambiar" el futuro, sabiendo mi abrumador poder aun te niegas a rendirte.¿Por que sigues luchando? ¿Crees poder derrotarme? ¿Crees que eres capaz de llegar a un futuro feliz? Respondeme Ichigo-Exclamo el hombre con la extraña capa.

-No, no creo ser capaz de derrotarte Yhwach, no creo ser capaz de llegar a un final feliz- Respondió el ahora identificado como Ichigo.

-Entonces ¿Por que...?- Iba a preguntar Yhwach pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Porque debo proteger este mundo, debo proteger a mis amigos, debo proteger a los Shinigamis y a la Sociedad de las almas!-Grito Ichigo,mientras una de las dos espadas que empuñaba se volvía blanca, un cuerno blanco empezaba a crecer de la parte izquierda superior de su cabeza, su esclerótica se coloreo de negro y su iris de color amarillo.

-Kurosaki-kun- Exclamo la chica de cabello naranja que se encontraba detrás de Ichigo al ver su transformación.

-No te preocupes Inoue, todavía soy yo- Le hablo Ichigo a la peli-naranja de manera tranquilizadora.-Ahora Ywach ¡Sigamos con nuestro enfrentamiento!- Dijo Ichigo mientras se lanzaba contra el Rey de los Quincy.

-Tan ansioso estar de morir- Respondio tranquilamente Yhwach mientras detenia todos los ataques de Ichigo

 **(Aclaración: Ichigo no esta usando su Bankai. Ishida,Rukia,Renji,Isshin y Ryuuken están** **en un combate contra Hachswald, ya que este no fue derrotado por Ishida como en la linea original y estaba utilizando una técnica** **parecida al Quiney Letzt Stil de Ishida y Aizen nunca fue liberado)**

Después de un largo combate combate Ichigo estaba muy cansado.-Ichigo te lo dije, te dije que no podrías derrotarme- Dijo Ywach mientras le daba la espalda a Ichigo y abría un portal a la sociedad de las almas.

Sin que Yhwach lo notase, Ichigo mostró una sonrisa victoriosa, al la ves que pedía disculpas interiormente a Zangetsu.

- **BANKAI** -Grito Ichigo

-Creíste que no me iba a...- Antes de siquiera terminar su frase se sorprendió al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Ichigo.

- **GETSUGA TENSHOU DEFINITIVO-** Cuando termino su grito el pelo de Ichigo se tiño de negro y una cantidad abrumadora de Reiatsu fue expulsada de su cuerpo.

Antes de si siquiera lograr comprender lo sucedido, Yhwach fue atacado por por el **Mugetsu** de Ichigo, resultando con la destrucción de su cuerpo. Pero Yhwach no fue el único afectado, luego de ese ataque el cuerpo de ichigo volvió a la normalidad y se desmayo pero alrededor de el una fuerza empezó a atraer todo el Reiatsu de los restos de Yhwach pero no solo fue de Yhwach, el Reiatsu del cadáver de "La Mano Izquierda del Rey Espiritu", del "Corazón del Rey Espíritu" e incluso el Reiatsu del cadáver del "Rey Espíritu" fue atraído hacia Ichigo, quien inconscientemente empezaba a absorberlo y recuperar sus poderes perdidos por el uso del **Getsuga Tenshou Definitivo.**

Incluso después de que su cuerpo alcanzara el limite, el Reiatsu siguió llegando, esto causo que el cuerpo de Ichigo se destruyese y reformase constantemente pero esto no fue lo unico que paso, en su interior, su poder Shinigami, Quincy y Hollow empezaron a fusionarse, lo que dio paso a el nacimiento de un nuevo ser, un **Ser Trascendente.**

Pero no todo fue color de rosa ya que la increíble junta de Reiatsu causo un desgarro entre dimensiones, causando que el cuerpo de Ichigo quede a la deriva en la **Brecha Dimensional**.

 **-** **Fin de el** **Prologo**

 **Aclaraciones**

-Inoue se desmayo por la presión espiritual emitida por Ichigo.

-Para evadir el poder de Yhwach decidió aislar de la visión de Yhwach un "grano de arena" (Un futuro, ya que Yhwach explico que los diferentes futuros eran como granos de arena dispersados por el viento) en el cual Yhwach resultase muerto. Lo aisló mediante la utilización de sus poderes Quincy, un Schrift creado con la ayuda de el "Viejo Zangetsu".

-Ichigo atraería y absorbería Reiatsu ya que la gran cantidad de Presion Espiritual causada por su forma Getsuga Tenshou Definitivo causo un "Vacio" en el espacio al cual se dirigió el Reiatsu del "Rey Espíritu" ya que era el único Reiatsu capaz de llenar ese "Vacio" e Ichigo logro absorberlo gracias a su"Potencial Latente".


	2. Capitulo 1: El Encuentro

**High School DxD y Bleach pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo hago esto por diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Dialogo normal o mental: -Hola-

Letra negra para marcar nombres importantes, organizaciones, seres poderosos o lugares específicos

Para pensamientos: _"¡Que poder!"_

 **Un Ser Trascendente- El Encuentro**

 **Punto de Vista de Ichigo:**

Nada…Eso es lo que veo…Pero por extraño que parezca, esta "nada" me da tranquilidad. Me hace dejar de preocuparme, dejar de pensar Yhwach, de mis amigos,de la sociedad de almas, de todo.

-Ichigo- Escuche una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Debe de ser el "Viejo Zangetsu". Todavía no le agradecí por la ayuda que me dio.

-Gracias por ayudarme , pero ¿Por qué sigues aquí?. Digo, deberías haber desparecido junto a mis poderes.- Pregunte confundido.

-No tienes que agradecerme. En cuanto a tu pregunta, yo no puedo responderte.- Dijo la voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón otra voz en mi cabeza hablo.-Rey, se podría decir que nosotros desaparecimos momentáneamente junto a tus poderes, así que… ¡No tenemos la más mínima idea de que está pasando!- Ah, debe de ser Shiro.

-Eso es verdad Ichigo- Afirmo Zangetsu.

 **Fin del Punto de Vista de Ichigo. Sigue el Narrador:**

 **En otra parte de la Brecha Dimensional:**

Mientras Ichigo conversaba con Shiro y Zangetsu, una pequeña niña de cabello negro, ojos grises sin emociones con una piel blanca perfecta vestida con un traje de loli gótica despertaba de su sueño a causa de la perturbación causada por la aparición de Ichigo.

Ella era una de los **Cuatro** **Dioses Dragones,** Ophis Ouroboros, **Diosa Dragona del Infinito.**

 **(Aclaración: Puse a un cuarto Dios Dragón que reemplazara a Ophis en la Khaos Brigade)**

Ophis estaba curiosa de qué clase de ser había entrado en la Brecha, ya que sentía el enorme poder que emanaba.

 **Devuelta con Ichigo:**

Mientras que Ichigo hablaba con Shiro y Zangetsu, sintió como una enorme masa de poder se acercaba hacia su ubicación. Ichigo se había preparado para un ataque pero cuando vio que la enorme masa de poder que se acercaba era una niña, Ichigo pensó _"Que hermosa"_ pero aparto esos pensamientos al volver a sentir su enorme poder.

-¿Qué haces en mi hogar?- Una voz sin emociones saco a Ichigo de sus pensamientos. "¿Hogar?" se preguntaba mentalmente.

-No sé dónde estoy, pero igualmente me disculpo por haber invadido tu hogar- Respondió Ichigo haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa.

Antes de que Ophis pudiera responder fue sorprendida al ver como Ichigo perdió la consciencia. Ophis decidió cuidar el cuerpo de Ichigo, tal vez por interés o por otra cosa que ella misma no comprendía.

 **En la Mente de Ichigo:**

Ichigo estaba viendo los recuerdos de Yhwach, la **"Mano Izquierda del Rey Espíritu",** el **"Corazón del Rey Espíritu"** y del mismo **"Rey Espíritu".** Las emociones, pensamientos e incluso las técnicas parecían volverse un parte de él. Este proceso duro varios días, días en los cuales Ophis cuidaba su cuerpo.

Cuando Ichigo despertó se sorprendió al ver a la niña de pelo negro sobre su cuerpo, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Ichigo rápidamente la sacudió para despertarla, cosa que surgió efecto, ya que Ophis despertó segundos después.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Ophis con voz tranquila pero con ligera molestia por ser despertada de su sueño. Al ver a Ichigo, Ophis hablo –Eras tú, ¿Por qué me despiertas?- Ichigo se puso a pensar en lo como se había desmayado.

-Gracias- Agradeció mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera a Ophis.

Este acto ruborizo a la dragona, quien no sabía cómo responder ante tal gesto.

-Simplemente me interese al sentir tu poder- Respondió Ophis después de haberse recuperado.-Además quería saber qué tipo de persona eras, ya que entraste en mi hogar- Dijo Ophis con curiosidad.

-¿Enserio este es tu hogar? Digo, no hay nada aquí- Dijo/Pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad.

-Este es el lugar en que nací, así que lo considero mi hogar. Ahora me toca preguntar a mi… ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Ni siquiera yo sé por qué estoy aquí- Respondió sinceramente Ichigo.

A Ophis le molestaba un poco no saber sobre Ichigo, pero vio que él no mentía.

 **Varios meses pasaron.**

Durante estos meses Ophis le enseñaba a Ichigo toda la **Brecha Dimensional** , a ella le gustaba ver las expresiones que el peli-naranja ponía cuando ella le mostraba la Brecha y le contaba sobre el mundo sobrenatural, aunque ella se sorprendió cuando Ichigo le conto sobre su origen. Ophis le contó a Ichigo que solo podían ver la una mitad de toda la **Brecha Dimensional** , Ichigo se sorprendió ante esto y le pregunto la razón de esto a lo cual Ophis le conto que ella había hecho un trato con el **Great Red, El Verdadero Dios Emperador,** en el cual, para no iniciar una pelea, dividieron la **Brecha Dimensional** en dos partes.

Uno de los muchos viaje que tenían, Ichigo decidió que pararan en cierto punto de la **Brecha Dimensional** , Ophis se sorprendió pero esta sorpresa fue diminuta comparada a la que se llevó cuando escucho lo siguiente.

-Ophis Ouroboros, por favor sal conmigo- Dijo Ichigo mientras se sonrojaba pero este sonrojo fue poco comparado al sonrojo que tomo la cara de Ophis.

-¿Por qué yo?- Pregunto Ophis después de haber tomado todo su valor mientras su tornaba de un color tan rojo que causaría envidia al pelo carmesí de los Gremory.

-Tú me has acompañado durante este tiempo, me has cuidado, me hiciste sentir tranquilo, además eres muy hermosa por eso y mucho más yo te amo- Respondió Ichigo sonrojado en tono que parecía más un susurro que otra cosa.

-Pero… Pero tus amigos…- Dijo con un tono preocupado.

Ichigo corto sus palabras –No tienes que preocuparte, yo sé que ellos estarán bien-.

-Pero…- Pero otra vez fue interrumpida.

-Yo quiero estar contigo así que no tienes que preocuparte por los demás, solo piensa en lo que quieres hacer- Dijo Ichigo.

-Entonces yo… yo… ¡Yo quiero estar contigo Ichigo!- Dijo Ophis con un grito que saco todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados en su interior.

-Entonces ¿Serias mi novia?- Pregunto Ichigo avergonzado.

-Si, por favor ten paciencia conmigo.- Dijo Ophis.

-Esta también es la primera vez que salgo con alguien asi que por favor ten paciencia conmigo- Respondió Ichigo. En ese momento Ichigo acerco su cara hacia Ophis, quien cerró los ojos. Después de un pequeño beso torpe e inocente, un misterioso suceso arruino el hermoso momento. Debajo de la nueva pareja apareció llevándolos al mundo humano.

 **-Fin del Capítulo 1**

 **-Aclaración:**

 **-Ichigo tiene el "The Almighty" de Ywach, al igual que la capacidad de dividir su alma pero no lo quiere usar ya que piensa que es "Hacer Trampa".**

 **-El portal se abrió por dos razones:**

 **1_Esa es la zona en la que Ichigo llego y por eso es más débil que el resto de la Brecha Dimensional**

 **2_Por el despertar de la Boosted Gear (En la pelea contra Reynare, ya que aunque issei es débil, el despertar de uno de los Dos Dragones Celestiales afecto a la zona débil de la Brecha Dimensional)**

 **Déjenme en las Reviews nombres para el nuevo Dios Dragón y también dejen sus dudas y sugerencias**

 **Bye.**


End file.
